


Unusual Requests

by flickawhip



Series: Rejoined Again [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kira, Jadzia and Lenara begin to work on their relationship.





	Unusual Requests

After hours of soul-searching, Lenara had begun to recognize that she was starting to regret what had happened. She had hurt Jadzia, badly, and she had turned away one of the closest friends and lovers she had ever had. 

The sound of her door-bell chirping had drawn her from her thoughts and she answered almost as if asleep. It had, luckily, been her brother who entered, his smile almost teasing as he spoke. 

“We have had contact from Deep Space Nine....”

His smirk grew wider at the look in her eyes. 

“It appears ... Commander Dax and ... Major Kira... have reason to invite you back...”

“And... you think I should... go?”

“I think they have a good reason to make contact... to invite you back.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“You’ll find out... when you get there.”

Lenara, barely stifling a sigh, had agreed to his ideas, accepting that he wasn’t going to let her find out any more from him, whatever the idea was however, she knew he knew far more than he was telling her. 

On arrival back at Deep Space Nine, a trip that had taken long enough that Lenara had had a chance to worry herself into quite a state, something she had not done for a while before meeting Jadzia, but that she knew now would be almost impossible to stop until she knew the... new ideas that had caused her brother to suggest she go back, she had been told, firmly, that she was to go alone. 

She was greeted, much as before, by Jadzia and Nerys, Jadzia quiet, clearly nervous, and Nerys doing her best to cover for her. All the same she had, after a brief pause, allowed them to lead her away from the docking areas and to a room, presumably someone’s quarters, although she was fairly sure that it would be Nerys’ quarters, Jadzia had been too quiet to take the lead in... whatever was happening. 

“So... when precisely are you going to speak Jadzia?”

Lenara had spoken softly, her voice almost tender. 

“It’s not often you fall entirely silent...”

Nerys had smiled slightly, clearly amused and a little worried about Jadzia at the same time. Lenara had paused, giving Jadzia a chance to speak, then, when she didn’t, speaking again. 

“Major Kira, perhaps you should tell me what precisely is going on here?”

“I believe...”

Nerys paused, considering her options for how to explain, then sighing softly. 

“You and Jadzia... anyone with eyes can see how much you need each other...”

“It’s not...”

“Lenara. Please.”

Jadzia had spoken up softly. Aware that her voice was needed this time. 

“Go on Nerys...”

Nerys had paused, giving Lenara time to consider if she wanted to object again. Once she was sure Lenara was choosing to listen, she continued.

“I know it’s not allowed... by law... for two Trill to rejoin...” 

She paused, then, choosing to be as bold as was possible, finished her sentence. 

“but there is no law about two Trill choosing to marry a... well, for example... a Bajoran... is there? They cannot complain, surely, about the two of you choosing to have a new experience... can they?”

Lenara had sat in silence, considering her answer.

“No... no there isn’t... but are you sure... are you really sure you want to do this? Both of you?”

Jadzia had smiled slightly, choosing to take Lenara’s words as an agreement, at least to her part of what would happen. 

“You know I’m sure Lenara... that hasn’t changed...”

“Nerys?”

Lenara had spoken softly, clearly still unsure.

“Yes I’m sure.”

Nerys paused, then, choosing total honesty, had spoken softly.

“I hated seeing Jadzia upset... I’ve... truth be told I’ve been in love with her... forever.”

Nerys paused again, then added.

“If this helps keep you both together... then yes, I’m sure. Maybe I don’t know you too well just yet... but we have at least four months before your brother chooses to tell on us to the Trill homeworld. I’m sure that by that time you and I... will at least be friends... and able to keep a pretense of romance long enough to keep you together...”

“At least friends?”

“I... Yes.”

Lenara had smiled softly.

“Anyone who cares so deeply for Jadzia... for Dax... is already my friend. By the end of four months... I hope we can do a lot better than that...”

Nerys, baffled, had smiled slightly, clearly caught off-guard by how trusting Lenara was, how easily the woman had accepted her as a friend. 

Jadzia had smiled slightly, moving to stroke a hand over Nerys’ back, leaning closer to whisper something to her, noting Lenara’s smile even as Nerys’ smile turned warmer, slightly less nervous and a little more trusting. It had been Jadzia who spoke, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

“So the question is... do we stay here... or do we... try something else?”

Lenara had smiled slightly.

“Well if we want to make this work... I get the feeling Kira and I need to get to know each other better... perhaps over dinner?”

Nerys had, after a moment of silence, spoken up, choosing to float an option that would, hopefully, work for all of them.

“We could choose to stay here then... we do have replicators... and that way Jadzia can’t try to feed us Gagh... again.”

“She still does that?”

“Sadly... yes.”

Jadzia had sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Is this how this is going to go for the rest of our lives?”

Lenara had shot Nerys a smile, then, almost as one, they had spoken.

“Probably.”

Jadzia had laughed softly.

“Fine... but can we at least sit at a sofa this time?”

Nerys had shrugged.

“Works for me...”

The three had, almost as one, made their way towards the replicator, quietly beginning to discuss the meal, later they would turn their attention to other matters, Jadzia mostly staying silent even as Nerys and Lenara began to work on getting to know one another. They would start with simple facts, then, over time, get deeper into what they liked, what they enjoyed and what they didn’t. 

It was the beginning of work on making a new life together, as a family.


End file.
